1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fundus photographing apparatus with wavefront compensation that photographs a fundus image of an examinee's eye, and a method for photographing the fundus image.
2. Related Art
In a known fundus photographing apparatus, for example, a wavefront sensor such as a Shack-Hartmann sensor is used to detect the wavefront aberrations of an eye. Furthermore, a wavefront compensating device is controlled based on the detection result, and a fundus image after wavefront compensation is captured at a cell level. The fundus image obtained by such a device can be used for, for example, image processing related to fundus cells, such as cell density analysis (see, for example, JP-A-2014-110825).